Amour
by Little Black Bat
Summary: In the bedroom, he's just a man and she's just a woman. Even the most detached shinobi are capable of intimacy. The most passionate love can be simple and words aren't always needed to express affection. {EDITED. Previously titled Affection.}


Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it! Feel free to let me know if you see any errors.

As always, what belongs to Kishi belongs to Kishi. Everything else is mine. ^_^

* * *

><p>Kakashi pressed his chest into his lover's chest savoring the way she fit into him easily. His arms slid lazily around her waist, covering her stomach and her buried his nose into her hair against the nape of her neck. The smell of her set his nerves alight with fire and for the first time in a long time he felt his body relax. It'd been far too long since the last time he'd been able to enjoy her like this. Between their busy schedules and keeping their relationship secret, they'd only had a few brief and rushed encounters over the past few months. But now he was being rewarded with the simple intimacy he'd been craving and he was feeling a bit self-indulgent tonight.<p>

Kuu was the same as Kakashi in many ways, but she was hardly as easygoing as he was. She had a steely demeanor and was the kind of woman who enjoyed a good fight and had never met a challenge that she couldn't defeat. But underneath all the layers Kakashi knew she had more than a fair share of bruises and there was a warmth that came out on the rare occasions she let her guard down.

The tip of his nose and his steady breathing tickled her neck and roused her fully from sleep.

"Still awake?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Un," he answered lowly.

She could recognize the tone in his voice a mile away and rolled over to face him. Once Kakashi was in the mood, he didn't stop until he was sated. Not that she minded usually, but all she wanted was a good, _complete_ night's rest in her own bed before she was sent off on another mission. She tucked her head under his chin and burrowed into the warmth of his chest.

"Go to sleep, Hatake. You've got a mission in the morning."

His uncovered face broke into a soft, teasing smile and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm not very tired. But I can think of a few things that could remedy that."

Kuu's head popped up and she level him with a tired glare. "You pervert. I'm too tired."

The mischief spread to his eyes. "You would have to do much work." His arm tightened on her waist when he felt her scooting away from him.

"I'm not in the mood."

His lips brushed her ear. "We both know I can take care of that." Kakashi's fingers trailed from her waist to her hips.

Between the whispers and those barely there touches, Kuu was pretty much ready to go, but there was no way she was going to give in. She had been lusting after sleep the way Kakashi was after her right now. "You have a mission in the morning," she hissed defiantly.

"A D-rank that my students could complete with their eyes closed and their hands tied." His sneaky hand slid to her thigh and began brush up and down slowly.

She couldn't fight the shiver that broke across her skin at what those hands were promising. Her body certainly was awake. "I need my rest for tomorrow," she said weakly.

"You need rest for your day off?" Kakashi nibbled her neck with a smirk.

"My day off for rest, you lazy bum."

"I'll make sure you're rested." Kakashi chuckled darkly against her neck. Sweet victory wasn't far from his grasp. His hands skimmed her bottom and squeezed lightly. He was feeling more than a little self-indulgent. He would bury himself so deeply inside her that the lines between who was who would blur. No matter how many times he'd had this opportunity, it never got old. She was his and he was going to devour her. It was just that simple.

"I'm out of excuses," came her last pitiful defense.

"Then just give in." Kakashi rolled his body on top of hers. For a moment they laid there staring at each other with both familiarity and marvel.

'_Why is he so damn irresistible?' _she wondered as she looked at his bare chest. Her dark brown eyes held his and she was lost in his world as his nimble fingers tugged at her long shirt and undressed her. His lips met hers as he slid her panties down her legs and she pressed her naked body into his. She kissed him slow and firm, her fingers greedily soaking up the feel of his skin, tracing old scars. Kakashi's hands felt every inch of her in turn and soon they were both completely lost within the other.

The physical contact paralleled the emotional connection between them. Even though they had simplified their relationship to these moments, there was a wavelength they shared where they communicated sloppy, passionate, complex emotion. He felt it in his pounding heart as he worked to keep up the rhythm. Her body, her soul was a sweet reprieve from the world they lived in, from the person he had to be. All the loss and the sacrifice he'd experience faded from his mind, and in that moment in paradise he felt whole.

Kuu and Kakashi lay in the bed completely drained, him on top of her, his head nestled to her breasts. She ran her fingers through his matted silver locks lazily, watching him fall asleep. Her responsibilities and duties felt so far away, so she closed her eyes, feeling completely sated, before reality could catch up to her. These moments smoothed away all her doubts. When he held her tightly like this, she never had wonder what it meant to be loved.

Even though tomorrow was sure to bring back their guarded, nonchalant personalities, the intimacy would remain in their hearts, locked away for another time like this.


End file.
